Me gusta él
by Vismur
Summary: Shinichi se enamora de un mago callejero, desgraciadamente, este parece sentir algo por Kid. Kaishin/Shinkai
_Título: Me gusta él_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito_

 _Pairings: Kaito Kuroba/Shinichi Kudo_

 _Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

 _Nota: En este fic, Shinichi nunca encogió, y nunca fue a un atraco después de la torre de reloj._

 _Advertencias: Celos, divergencia de canon, identidad secreta, crack, humor, romance._

 _Resumen: Shinichi se enamora de un mago callejero, desgraciadamente, este parece sentir algo por Kid. Kaishin/Shinkai_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **ME GUSTA ÉL**

 **ONE-SHOT**

La vida del detective Shinichi Kudo era buena, tuvo un gran caso hace algunos años que incluía a una peligrosa organización del crimen, y drogas experimentales, él no fue afectado por dicha droga, un testigo por desgracia sí, y no lo hubiera podido creer posible, si no lo hubiera comprobado, pero después de un trabajo arduo, el caso fue cerrado con éxito, y los involucrados detenidos.

Bueno, hasta que tiene el dolor de cabeza de hoy en día.

Hace unos seis meses, conoció a este mago callejero, quien le gustaba dar actos en el parque, y sorprender a su pequeña audiencia, el detective, que juraba sentía algo por su amiga de la infancia, fue flechado casi de inmediato, era imposible mostrar semejante alegría por un simple truco de cartas, que cualquier persona podría descubrir el truco.

Las primeras semanas no le hablo, cohibido un poco, se quedó a la lejanía viendo como ese chico mostraba su básico y alegre juego de trucos, hasta que pidió un asistente, donde una de sus palomas fue directamente hacia él, y fue elegido como asistente por el día, aun recordaba su torpe platica.

\- Hola, no seas tímido – dijo con una sonrisa extendiendo su mano. Después de terminar con el truco, el mago le dio una rosa amarilla.

\- Gracias por ayudarme, me llamo Kaito Kuroba, puedes llamarme Kaito – dijo sonriendo haciendo que sus ojos brillaran.

\- Shinichi, Shinichi Kudo – dijo tratando de no tartamudear, aceptando la rosa.

\- Espero que no te haya molestado – dijo acariciando a la paloma que lo eligió.

\- No, no lo hiciste – dijo rápidamente, porque realmente estaba agradecido por ser elegido, y poder conocer al mago.

Después de eso, siempre iba al parque para seguir viendo las actuaciones, pero con el agregado que podían hablar cuándo terminará, a veces iban a una cafetería y seguir hablando, el corazón del detective era muy feliz por el tiempo que compartían juntos y conocerse más, Shinichi se dio cuenta, que tenían la misma edad, y que asombrosamente iban a la misma universidad, ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta?

También se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle molesto.

\- ¿Viste el truco de ayer?, Kid-sama hizo algo impresionante con el agua, es maravilloso – dijo el mago en un descanso de la universidad, después de todo, si iban a la misma, podían verse en ella también, excepto cuando hablaba de cierto mago ladrón.

\- ¿Es así? – dijo preguntando con aburrimiento, ya había tenido varias de estas pláticas, que parecían un monologo sobre lo maravilloso que era Kaito Kid.

\- Yo realmente quiero ser mejor que él – dijo con sus hermosos ojos brillando de determinación, mirando encantador.

\- Serás mejor que él – dijo Shinichi para terminar el tema, e ir a los trucos propios del mago que le interesaba, el detective trataba de no ponerse celoso de dicho criminal ladrón que parecía tener sobre un encanto a cierto porcentaje de mujeres y algunos hombres, atados a su dedo meñique.

\- Pero eso será complicado, Kid-sama es tan impresionante, la policía no puede con él, hace trucos de calidad profesional de manera impresionante, el truco de hace un mes fue maravilloso – dijo haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran de emoción, Shinichi trató de no sentirse excluido, sabía que Kaito no se llevaba con Hakuba, otro detective, y de hecho apoyaba la humillación que sufría dicho chico rubio, en secreto Shinichi también, solo porque sabe que al rubio también le gusta Kaito.

\- ¿Crees que yo no pueda con él? – se arrepintió cuando dijo la frase, estaba compitiendo con un ladrón que no sabía que Kaito existía, aunque el mago callejero se autodenominaba su fan número 1, también Sonoko, y Kid no le hacía mucho caso.

\- Pero Shinichi, eres un detective de homicidios – dijo Kaito mirando un poco dudoso, el detective se sintió un poco triste que Kaito no confiara en su habilidad.

\- Si lo atrapo, ¿seré mejor que él, ¿no? – dijo, realmente pensando en cómo demostrar su superioridad.

\- … - el mago le miró con sorpresa.

\- Te demostraré que puedo atraparlo, casi lo hice una vez – dijo despidiéndose, internamente nervioso por demostrar que era mejor que un delincuente, pero Kaito posiblemente lo baje de su pedestal demostrando lo humano que era ese hombre, si hubiera volteado, se hubiera dado cuenta de la sonrisa malvada que estaba en la cara del chico que le gustaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tuvo que esperar dos semanas hasta otro aviso, le había pedido al inspector Megure que le ayudará para asistir al atraco, después de la torre del reloj, el inspector Nakamori no parecía muy adepto a él, tuvo que prometer no usar armas de fuego, aunque estuviera tentado, no era tan desquiciado para hacer eso.

Se había encontrado con Hakuba, quien parecía mirarlo con sospecha, pero lo dejo en paz.

Cuando llegó el momento, el ladrón salió de una fuente de agua, definitivamente había un truco ahí, pero nadie podía negar por el momento que era impresionante, después siguió la persecución, donde Shinichi tuvo éxito en evadir las bromas, internamente feliz por el atuendo de su competencia, usando un vestido de noche y zapatillas.

Cuando llegó al techo, se encontró al mago revisando la joya en turno a la luz de la luna.

\- Hola, hola, ¿eres nuevo verdad? – dijo guardando la joya, y mirándole con diversión, o parecía hacer eso, tuvo un pequeño dejavú al verlo, ¿Por qué?

\- Solo vengo a ponerte unas esposas – dijo intentando despejar su cabeza y concentrarse en atrapar al ladrón.

\- No es la primera vez que me lo dicen – dice sonriendo, definitivamente se estaba burlando.

\- No puedo creer que tengas fanáticos – dice el detective tratando de encontrar el momento para actuar.

\- ¿Es así?, en fin, me gustan mis fanáticos, especialmente los número uno – dijo sonriendo, y antes de que Shinichi podría hacer algo, estaba atrapado bajo cientos de cintas de colores.

\- ¡Maldita sea, Kid! – gritó Shinichi tratando de quitarse las cintas.

\- Dile a mago-kun, que me gustan sus trucos – se acercó y le dio un beso en la comisura de la boca. – Bye, bye – y con eso saltó del edificio, desapareciendo de su ala delta.

El detective tuvo un momento de shock, Kid sabía de Kaito, y le había dado un beso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

\- Deja de reírte – dijo con un puchero el detective.

\- En realidad me estoy riendo más de Hakuba, tú solo estabas atado con cintas – contestó Kaito, quien estaba radiante riéndose de la desgracia de los demás.

\- … - Shinichi suspiró, no le había dicho sobre que Kid conocía sobre él, o sobre el beso, iba a cobrársela después.

\- Pero al menos tenías la joya, Kid-sama siempre se la lleva y la devuelve después – dijo Kaito mirando impresionado.

\- … - Shinichi desvió la mirada, en realidad el ladrón idiota se la había dejado en su pantalón, toda la policía creía que se la había quitado de encima, era una vergüenza.

\- ¿Vas a seguir intentándolo? – preguntó de nuevo el mago, mirando con curiosidad.

\- Por supuesto que si – dijo con un toque oscuro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El próximo atraco al que pudo asistir, le pidió al profesor Agasa un pequeño artículo, era un poco infantil, pero había prometido no usar armas de fuego, así que fue con la siguiente cosa en la lista, un cinturón especial.

Un ladrón le debía después de todo.

De nuevo, Shinichi salió indemne de las bombas de pintura, y pudo encontrarse cara a cara con el ladrón en el patio trasero, mirando la joya a la luz de la luna.

\- Oh, hola de nuevo – dijo simplemente, Shinichi no sabía cómo supo que estaba ahí, porque no había hecho ruido.

\- Por favor, regresa esa joya – dice preparando un pequeño balón de futbol, y disparando tan rápido como pudo para agarrar con la defensa baja al otro.

Sin éxito.

\- Woah, pequeña cosa peligrosa de ahí – dijo simplemente, enderezándose la ropa, Shinichi tuvo otro dejavú.

\- Te lo mereces – dijo con saña preparando otro balón.

\- Tan entusiasta – dijo el ladrón, chasqueando los dedos, de la nada cayó una red bloqueando los movimientos – favor, dile a mago-kun, que el espejo que necesita es de dos metros por uno – y con esto desapareció.

Fue más tarde, que descubrió que los dueños de la joya se dedicaban a hacer réplicas de diamantes, y la pista que necesito fue la palabra "espejo" dicha por el ladrón.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

\- Impresionante Shinichi, descubriste a esos falsificadores – dijo con ojos impresionados Kaito, quien ya tuvo su risa al recordar el pelo pintado de varios policías.

\- No es nada, de verdad, Kid como que estaba ahí por eso – dijo tratando de zafar su vergüenza.

\- Pero nadie más se dio cuenta – dijo de nuevo Kaito.

\- Al menos están en la cárcel ahora – Shinichi aún no le había dicho sobre lo que Kid le dijo.

\- ¿Vas a intentar atraparlo de nuevo? – preguntó de nuevo Kaito.

\- Si – dijo, aunque esta vez parecía hacer el atraco por una buena razón.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Seis meses después de seguir intentándolo, Shinichi se dio cuenta que también estaba enamorado del ladrón idiota, ¿Cómo es que se metía en estos problemas?, estaba seguro que amaba a Kaito, pero también a Kid, y, ¿porque no se sentía culpable de este desarrollo?, gimió por sus pensamientos egoístas.

\- ¿Shinichi? – preguntó Kaito mirándolo preocupado, se veía adorable.

\- No es nada, solo mis pensamientos – dijo tratando de desestimar sus locuras.

\- ¿Vas a seguir intentándolo? – preguntó de nuevo, Kaito siempre le preguntaba si atraparía al ladrón después de un atraco, siempre pensó que estaba preocupado por el ladrón.

\- No estoy seguro – dijo con una voz suave, pero fue recompensado con caricias en su espalda.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Shinichi estaba sufriendo, amaba la persecución, las bromas y la adrenalina que otorgaba Kid, pero también amaba las sonrisas, la magia y la esperanza que daba Kaito, como es posible que estuviera en esta clase de predicación.

Estaba en la universidad en este momento, Kaito y él había quedado en la biblioteca para estudiar, tuvo que retirarse un momento para ir al baño, cuando regreso, no esperaba ver a Hakuba discutir con Kaito, se escondió para ver la situación.

\- ¿Qué es lo que estas planeado? – preguntó Hakuba, tratando de imponer.

\- No sé de qué estás hablando – dijo Kaito desestimando la situación.

\- ¿Qué es lo que planeas con Kudo? – preguntó de nuevo el detective.

\- No creo que te importe – dijo de nuevo, mirando aburrido.

\- Él es un detective, tú eres un ladrón, se meterá en problemas – dijo de nuevo el detective rubio, Shinichi trato de razonar el pensamiento.

\- ¿Otra vez con eso?, no soy Kid, ¿Cuándo dejaras de acusarme sin fundamento? – dijo Kaito, aparentemente cansado del argumento.

\- Puedo demostrarlo – dijo con cansancio el detective también.

\- Evidencia circunstancial – dijo Kaito rodando los ojos.

\- Tú eres imposible – se rindió el detective, y se fue de ahí, dejando al mago solo de nuevo, Shinichi trató de pensar en la conversación, ¿Por qué Hakuba piensa que Kaito es Kid?, está bien que ambos son magos, pero llegar a esos extremos…

Pero… había pequeños detalles ahí, que nunca quiso juntar, los dejavú son la primera cosa, ya había visto esa clase de movimientos en otra persona, y luego enamorarse de dos personas distintas, no es imposible, pero sin la culpabilidad en medio, claro que no, especialmente con su personalidad.

\- Shinichi, deja de estar escondido ahí, y ven a sentarse, al menos – dijo el mago regresando a sus libros.

\- ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? – preguntó cohibido al ser descubierto.

\- ¿Vas a atrapar a Kid y llevarlo a la justicia? – preguntó Kaito ignorando su pregunta, pero sus manos temblaban un poco.

Bien, si, Shinichi era un idiota.

\- No – dijo con seguridad, regresando al lado del mago, y siguiendo con sus libros, en algún momento se iba a enterar de la historia, por el momento, le daría el tiempo que al parecer estaba pidiendo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Su relación no cambio mucho, Shinichi estaba consiente ahora de los paralelismos, su Kaito y Kid eran el mismo, y no le molestaba mucho como pensó que lo haría, su precioso Kaito amante de los espectáculos de calle aún estaba ahí, su amado Kid que adoraba burlarse de la policía también estaba ahí, simplemente que Shinichi no estaba viendo las señales que se le iban dando a él, porque estaba un poco ciego de celos para darse cuenta.

Aun eran un reto entre sí, eso nunca iba a cambiar.

Cuando supo la verdad detrás de su amado, lo acepto y le apoyó, dándole su garantía que estará cuidando su espalda.

Y cuando ambos por fin decidieron hacerse una pareja.

\- ¿Vas a atrapar a Kid y llevarlo a la justicia? – pregunto Kaito de nuevo, solo para confirmar su palabra.

\- Solo te atraparé para mí, para nadie más – y le besó, sellando su promesa.


End file.
